


The Broken Shell

by ThoughOceansAway



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughOceansAway/pseuds/ThoughOceansAway
Summary: This story is based on the prompt seashell.





	The Broken Shell

Louis sees the broken seashell on the porch, broken in two perfect halves, thrown in anger. He picks up one half and waits for Harry to meet him. Time to move out, go their separate ways. 

Harry steps onto the porch, grabs the other half of the shell, and says, “Remember the first ‘I love you?’ You had me listen to the ocean in this shell and whispered it.”

Louis walks to Harry, holds the halves together and says, “I do. I never stopped. I don’t want-“

“Me either, Lou. C’mon inside. Let’s glue this shell, and us, back together.”


End file.
